Regrets!
by xSophiee
Summary: Edward goes to checkup with Bella; only too find her house on fire.
1. Chapter 1

Why did everyone have to be so honest? Couldn't you lie, sometimes? Just to spare other peoples feelings. Was that really too much to ask for? Because I couldn't take it anymore, I was sick of it. I was sick of always being told the truth. The truth hurt so badly, and there was nothing to do about it. Nothing. Because the truth often happened in the past and the past can't be change, no matter how much you try. I was the exception; I lied and now I regret it.

I regret the decision I made three years ago, every single day. I regret leaving my Bella so, so much, but I can't take it back. I can't break my promise to her, even though it's what I really want. I promised her that I she would never see me again, that it would be a clean break, and that she could move on. And she probably has; who wouldn't want the beautiful, sweet, caring, person that once was my Bella.

Was; that's the keyword, she was mine, but she isn't anymore, and I have no right to disturb her life. No right. That was what I kept saying to myself, my brain could understand it, but my heart couldn't. It kept aching to be whole again, but in order to do that, it needed Bella. I needed Bella. But I couldn't have her, and I knew it. It tore my heart apart. If I just knew that she is okay, maybe I could live my life (or entirety) acting like I was okay, even though I would never be without her. Just one look. One checkup. Wouldn't that be okay? She didn't have to actually _know _I was there; I just had to know that she was all right.

So, I took my decision; I was going to see my Bella. And I was going to see her tonight.

* * *

**Hi, everyone!**

**This was just a short story I wrote last night. Hope you like it! Please, make my day and review!!**

**xXParaXx aka Sophie **


	2. Chapter 2

I was almost in Forks now, only a couple of miles away, and I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. What did she look like? did she have a husband, kids? Did she have a good life? Was she a teacher, just like she had always wanted to be? So many unanswered questions, that I was about to find the answer too, and I was nervous. What if she didn't have a good life? What if she had never healed after I left? Then what was I going to do? I couldn't just leave her, if she was miserable. I just couldn't.

I was standing in front of her old house now, looking up at the old window there was once Bella's. I didn't know if she lived there anymore, but one could always hope. I hoped and prayed.

Of course she wouldn't live there if she had man and child, but secretly I hoped she didn't. I hoped that I would always be her only love, even though I dumped her, because I still love her with all my heart and I don't know if could take seeing her with another man.

These thoughts passed by me as I climbed up to her old window. Once I was up there I hid myself in the shadows, making sure no one could see me.

Taking two deep, unnecessary, breaths, I looked in the window. Sitting there, right inside, was my Bella. But she didn't look like my Bella. She looked older and more tired, with baggy, old, clothes, looking like something that could make Alice scream. And… She was crying? Her eyes were red and puffy, her mouth opened with little sobs, that made her body shake. But the one thing that surprised me the most, was what she was saying, because, along with her sobs the word "Edward" escaped her mouth, too…

…Why was she saying my name?


	3. Chapter 3

I had been sitting there for nearly half an hour and Bella had only gotten worse. She kept repeating my name over and over again, and her crying was getting louder and more pronounced. Me, myself, were about to break down, too. Watching my Bella like this was unbearable. I had to do something about it, but what? I couldn't just break into her room and say "Hey, Bella, I'm back again. What's wrong?" I couldn't, but I had to do _something!_

I was thinking about what to do when she called my name once again, only this time saying: "Please, Edward, please come back to me! I don't think I can live one more day without you, please, please come back!"And then she broke down into sobs again.

What did she mean? Of course she could live without me!... Right?... I certainly couldn't live a good life without her, but that was something else... Wasn't it?

Just then, a smell hit me. What was that? It smelled burned, but there was no fire near?.. Was there? Looking around me I saw nothing, and I couldn't figure out what it was that smelled so badly? Not until a familiar voice called: "Bella, Bella are you up there? Please, hurry out! Find a way; you can't come down the stairs, they are blocked. Crawl out the window. Do something!" Charlie's panicked voice called up, but Bella heard nothing. Her loud sobs was blocking out Charlie's screams. "Bella, there's a fire. Get out! Now!"

That set me of with a start. There was a fire in the house, and Bella didn't know. She just lay there, without a clue of what was going on. Without hesitation, I opened the window and jumped in. The sudden movement startled Bella, and she turned around quickly in her bed, a shocked expression crossing her face as she looked over me.

"Edward?" she said softly, almost dreamily. "I'm I dead and in heaven since your here? Or am I just dreaming?" her face was now glassed over in a beautiful mask.

Without answering, I jump to her, grabbed her at the waist and swung her over my shoulder. She screamed and screamed, hitting me with her legs. But I had to get her out of here, and that now! I was beginning to smell the smoke coming up, and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes, before it was covering the entire second floor.

I jumped out the window, landing on the grass below, and even though Bella was too stunned to scream, her mouth kept opening and closing, looking like a goldfish.

"Bella, look at me, are you okay?" I asked in her scared voice.

Finally finding her voice, she looked at me, and asked: "Edward, what's going on? Why are you here?"…

Edward goes to checkup with Bella; only too find her house on fire.


End file.
